


Cura

by LunaDelMar



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaDelMar/pseuds/LunaDelMar
Summary: A simple scene after Reno's battle inside the church.
Relationships: Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	Cura

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic ever and a tiny little thing at that. So, hopefully it isn't too bad and you guys enjoy it.

_“Again, this thing with the Ancient. This is the seventh fucking time this month. If she’s so damn important why isn’t she here yet, yo? Or better yet, why don’t they move their_ _own asses and get her themselves” Reno had ranted looking for his e-mag that was covered in paperwork he should’ve already turned in to Tseng. “Seriously, partner, this is getting ridiculous. Just send a message “you in or out? Ok, see ya next week, princess” for all the good these visits are doing. We’re Turks, not some rookies -”_

_Rude, well known to this routine rant, dug the rod out of the piles of reports – Corneo huh? – and passed it to Reno on his fifth pass around their desks. “Hmm, remember to keep your distance. Hojo persuaded the President that a more Shinra presence can finally convince Aerith to “come home.” As if Aerith didn’t know a thing or two on defending herself. Tseng and Rude had made sure of that._

_“Great, soldier boys with egos the size of Ifrit’s balls. There goes my entertainment for the day.” Reno putting his hand on his chest in mock sympathy and leaning on Rude’s desk, “poor Aerith to be deprived of this good time.” Rude trademark glasses on as always, simply raised an eyebrow at his partner. “Oh, shut up, she loves me,” Reno stated back, grin in place. “Well I’m outta here. Be back in a few, Rude. Maybe with some fucking drinks for a little fun._

Doubt some fun was getting his ass handed to him by some unknown soldier, Rude thought to himself mirthlessly. Reno had come into the office a few moments ago with a limp, ranting about said soldier and promising to show him what a Turk is truly about. It wasn’t until Rude took a Cure to Reno, that he finally calmed down, laying on the sofa in his usual sprawl. Reno never did take well to certain materias. Drowsiness, numbness, trouble concentrating due to the fact his body felt like solid lead for a few minutes up to a few hours depending on the amount of Cura his body ended up taking.

Rude can still remember the first time Reno was exposed to said materia. Some entitled deep-pocket from Sector 2 with the ego that anyone was lucky enough to spend the night with him. Rich, handsome, and with a look in his eyes that screamed contempt. Bastard had a taste for people from the lower plates – seen as exotic for the way they fought for everything, their loose tongues that would never be allowed on the upper plates, the way many of them would do anything to leave the slums behind. And if they were pretty, well, those were the “wines” of the slums. Those rare treasures dying to be found and…savored. A certain mindset some from the upper plate harbor and Reno was the perfect package.

Reno and Rude were ambling around their stomping ground, a section of Wall Market known for brothels and knock-off Shinra products. Flesh, drugs and the inevitable fighting disputes – the perfect opportunity to steal some gils, materias if they’re any good, and to show one’s prowess to keep your position in the complicated web that was Wall Market. Reno would use that mouth of his to stir the ladies, make men think they’ve been crossed, and when the fights broke out, Rude would finish the job; permanently if needed. All the while, Reno would be busy emptying onlookers’ pockets being the slippery bastard that he is. Not a bad gig for being a couple of brats in the slums.

It was when they were doing their nightly routine that the fucker closed in on Reno. Injected him with some high class Shinra medication that was supposed to knock him out and, later on, make him rather “willing” to an eventful night. Would have happened too if Reno’s body reacted like everybody else’s, but Reno is everything but the norm. Down the road, it would be found out that Reno’s mother had been heavily exposed to mako leakage when she was pregnant. Certain side effects had manifested to both her and Reno, hence his strange eyes and ultimately her death.

Instead, the medication made Reno enter a state similar to Fury and Haste. Even then, by the time Reno was beating the guy to death, he was entering dangerous levels one far should be in berserk. Rude had to drag Reno to a decently empty alleyway and risk the usage of a carbon Cure materia they were able to swipe a few weeks back. Luckily enough, Rude had a penchant for it and the materia lasted long enough for a Curaga before it shattered. Reno then dropped so fast, if Rude hadn’t caught him he would’ve kissed the pavement floor. Turns out Cure magic, while very welcoming to his body, also exhausted him and made him restless. On edge and feeling like he had been hit by Shiva herself, made Reno hesitant on relying on the magic. Better off healing the old fashion way or gradual gulps from potions if the injuries were deep enough.

Looking at Reno now, eyes barely open, but somehow still alert, Rude couldn’t help being mildly amused on how that didn’t stop his partner from being his own reckless self. Bodily bruises, cracked ribs, a dislocated hip and the biggest complaint was his injured pride from losing a fight. Only Reno.

“Oi, you’ve been staring for a while there, big guy. What gives, yo?” Reno mumbled out. Despite the fact, still having to cope with these aftereffects, at least Rude figured how to measure out the doses. It was more tiredness than exhaustion now.

“Hmm, noticing your roots coming out, that’s all.” Rude replied back.

“Fuck off, it’s not that noticeable yet,” Reno pouted. “Though, if Tseng keeps up with the constant assignments….”

“What a tragedy that awaits you, partner,” Rude deadpanned.

Reno simply narrowed his eyes at Rude. Too tired to play along with their usual banter and because Rude’s PHS started ringing. Going by Rude’s subtle reaction to the call, it appears it was time for him to deal with a particular soldier boy and princess. “ _Oh_ , someone is going to have some fun,” Reno gleefully grinned. “Punch pretty boy’s little face out, would ya? Oh, haymaker! Shiva’s _tits_ , now that would be a fucking sight to see” Reno giggled.

Rude, amid Reno’s vigor, walked over to the sofa he was laying on, bending down to place a firm kiss on his mouth. A decade later, even now they’re as warm and soft as the first. Placing his right hand on his partner’s cheek, Rude smoothed his thumb along Reno’s facial mark. “Sleep the rest of it off, partner. Our office is off limits for the rest of today and Tseng is in a meeting with the vice president. No one is going to bother you.”

Reno let out a soft sigh, nuzzling into Rude’s palm, already feeling the weariness creeping in again. “Yeah, yeah. Afternoon nap coming up.”

Rude silently chuckled. Reno’s eyes closed shut, practically asleep, and still giving off the sass he’s known for. “Don’t worry. I plan on getting some payback,” Rude whispers along Reno’s lips. Leaning down for one final kiss on Reno’s neck, Rude pulls away to leave him resting.

He has an appointment to keep.


End file.
